1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to an electrical connector designed for compression contact with a chip module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, some electronic products (such as computers) use a LGA (Land grid array) module for performance enhancement. A LGA module uses laminate substrate to form the landing pad and the exposed pad. A conventional electrical connector for use with a LGA module, as shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, an electrically insulative housing 100, a plurality of terminals 200 respectively mounted in the electrically insulative housing 100, and a plurality of solder balls 300 respectively provided at the bottom side of each of the terminals 200 and soldered to a circuit board (not shown). Each terminal 200 has a body 400, a bottom mounting portion 500 extending from the bottom side of the body 400 for bonding to the circuit board, and a top contact portion 600 for the contact of a chip module. These terminal 200 have a high conductivity. However, it is difficult to install the terminals 200 in the electrically insulative housing 100. Further, the terminals 200 wear quickly with use and may be permanently deformed, affecting electric connection between the chip module and the circuit board.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.